


Loving Eren

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, really thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has loved Eren for three years and he finally decides to confess his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Eren

Eren’s eyes never failed to enchant Levi with their brightness and beauty, every time Eren smiled at him, his heart would do that weird flip and squeeze. The way the corners of his eyes would crinkle, his lips would upturn to show a set of white teeth so bright to the point they could be mistaken for pearls. The way Levi couldn’t help but stare at him throughout the day, subtly watching every action he takes from the way he eats to what he eats first from his plate, to the way he would accidentally smile when he sees Eren grinning or full on laughing then catch himself smiling, turn around hiding the lower half of his face with his hand pretending that he was coughing instead and Levi knew he was absolutely and utterly fucked. Somewhere along the line, Levi without even noticing the signs, he had fallen in love with his bright eyed secretary.

Eren became his secretary three years ago and back then Levi would always notice a weird feeling tugging at his heart whenever he was in the same room as Eren, but back then he passed it off as irritation at first, then as interest because Eren always seemed so bright which is unlike anyone else he has ever met unless Eren was in the same area as Jean, then chaos ensued. About a year later he came to the conclusion that his feelings for Eren were just a crush that would disappear with time. Oh how wrong he was.

 

Now after this long and with Eren getting more adorable and attractive everyday, he just can’t ignore his feelings anymore and decided that maybe it’s about time he confessed, if Eren accepted his feelings, then that would be great but if Eren didn’t, then he can finally try and move on.

 

Three hours later, both Levi’s and Eren’s work day was over. Since Eren is Levi’s secretary, his work day ends at the same time as Levi’s does. As soon as the clock hit 6pm Levi called Eren and told him to wait for him in the lobby, saying that he had something important to tell him. After shutting off the computer and fixing his appearance as much as he could, he grabbed his suit jacket and headed towards the employees only elevator, riding it to the first floor where he headed towards the main entrance since Eren was standing right next to it. He stopped right in front of Eren who oddly seemed to be avoiding his gaze and told him that he was hungry as hell so they will be going out for dinner and that they could talk then.  Eren seemed hesitant for a moment, but then nodded and silently followed Levi to his car, where they rode in silence to a restaurant called Maria.

 

Upon arriving, Levi led them to one of the free booths and called over the waiter to take their orders. After taking their orders and leaving the waiter came back about 15 minutes later, set their plates in front of them and with a ’’I hope you enjoy the food, if you need anything else call me over.’’ Before leaving to tend to other customers. For a few minutes they both ate in silence with Eren occasionally stealing glances towards Levi when he thought Levi wasn’t looking. Levi looked up slowly and caught Eren’s gaze, raising his eyebrow in question, making Eren blush profusely and look down at his plate in embarrassment for being caught staring. Levi cleared his throat prompting Eren to look at him and said; ’’Eren, I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly, but first I have to tell you something.’’ He looked at Eren and saw the confusion on his face. Eren nodded and answered with a ’’Yes sir.’’

Levi swallows thickly, looking down at his plate then back up at Eren. He parts his lips a few times, attempting to get these small three important words out but each time he tries he can’t. He takes a deep breath through his mouth and lets it out through his nose in an attempt to calm his wildly beating heart. ’’Since the first time I’ve met you and for the past three years,’’ He says looking straight at Eren. ’’I’ve loved you’’ He watches as Eren’s eyes widen slowly in shock and a blush settles on his cheek. Eren was about to say something but Levi cuts him off before he even speaks. ’’I don’t know why I love you, but I do. At first I thought it was just a crush, but it just won’t go away, I was planning on hiding it forever but I just can’t anymore.’’ Levi taps the table with his index finger as a method to distract himself. ’’I want to know how you feel about me. I want to go out with you but I don’t even know if you’re gay, if you don’t have those kind of feelings towards me it’s fine, our relationship will continue like it was up until now so if you don’t then just’’- Eren cut his rambling off by leaning across the table, caressing Levi’s cheek with his soft hands and gently brushing his lips against Levi’s. Levi’s eyes widened slightly as they parted. Eren smiled and looked at Levi fondly. ’’I love you too.’’ Eren replied, dipping his head down for another kiss.

‘’Will you go out with me?’’ Levi asked his lips an inch away from Eren’s. He could feel Eren’s breath against his lips. ’’Yes.’’ Eren replied then firmly pressed his lips against Levi’s. Levi closed his eyes, kissing Eren back. He nipped at Eren’s lower lip then gave it a lick asking for entrance earning a small moan from Eren. Eren parted his lips letting Levi’s tongue dance with his for a few seconds. When they parted Levi called the waiter over, promptly paid the bill and leaving the restaurant with Eren’s hand intertwined with his. He took Eren home, walking him to his door steps stealing a kiss before he left.

 

- **Four years later** -

 

They have been dating for four years now. Eren and Levi were cuddling in bed at their shared apartment when Levi pulled away a little and reached his hand to the nightstand that’s placed next to the bed; he opened the drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. He lay back on the bed and pulled Eren to him by placing his arm around Eren’s waist. He opened the box and showed Eren it’s contents. Eren looked shocked, his eyes darting between Levi and the box a few times before tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. ’’Will you marry me?’’ Levi asked watching as Eren raised his hand to his mouth, tears running down his cheek. Eren sniffled as he gave a few nods then lunged at Levi, hugging him tightly lifted his head from where it was pressed against Levi’s neck whispering ’’yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh god, yes Levi.’’ Following his excited whispers with a passionate kiss to Levi’s lips to convey to him how happy he was. ’’I love you.’’ he muttered against Levi’s lips in-between kisses. Levi took out the ring from the box and put it on Eren’s ring finger. Eren sniffled again then laid his head back on Levi’s chest, Levi’s arm immediately enveloping him in their warmth.

Levi never thought he would ever be this happy or that he would fall in love, but looking at Eren, he can’t help but let his lips form a very fond smile, now that he has Eren in his arms, there is no other place he would rather be. ’’I love you too.’’ Levi replied.

They both fell asleep with thoughts of when to hold their wedding and how much they love each other.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote for Levi-Yeager on tumblr


End file.
